chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
List of Episode of ChuckleVision, arranged by series. There was 21 series in total aired between 1987-2009 with 292 episodes in total. Series 1 #''Breakfast Telly'' #''Dance'' #''Sport'' #''Movies'' #''Fitness'' #''Halloween'' #''Antiques & Heirloomes'' #''Travel'' #''Fashion'' #''Magic'' #''D.I.Y'' #''Open Ear'' #''Traditional Christmas'' Series 2 *'To' be completed 2014 # Clean_Up Clean Up # Australia # Nature Watch # Music # Hobbies # Christmas Special # Farming # U.F.O. # Invention # Hi-Tech # Puppets # Fishing # Circus Series 3 (All episodes of series 3 are 15 minutes as aposed to the usual 20 minutes.) # Stand and Deliver # Parks and Wreck-Reations # Stop That World...! # Home Helpless # Ship Shape-Less # Window Wind-Ups # Trouble in Store # Poster Pranks # On the Move # Car Carnage # Hotel Hostilities # Cabbies and Chips # Cycle Crazy 'Series 4' (Episodes from series 4 up to series 14 are 20 minutes.) # Plumb Crazy # Cafe Chuckles # The Perils of Porters # Telephone Traumas # Goofy Golfers # Market Forces # The Great Outdoors # Bowl-Derdash # Careless Caretakers # Carpet Capers # Shore Thing # In the Doghouse # On the Trail # Oddball Inventors # Movie Moguls ''Series 5 (In this series the Chucks own a Caravan although it's barely used or shown) # 'Caravan Capers' # 'Crimebusters' # 'Up In The Air' # 'Ducks And Grouses' # 'A Lazy Day' # 'Rock A Bye Baby' # 'In The Ring' # 'Romany Days' # 'On The Radio' # 'Rich For A Day' # 'Runners And Riders' # 'Wrong Number' # 'The Art Dealers' # 'Spooks And Gardens' # 'Minibus Madness' Series 6 (In this series the Chucks live in a mill) # 'Under Lock And Key' # 'Gala Performance' # 'Pizza The Action' # 'Mystery Tour' # 'The Bells' # 'Party Planners' # 'Men In White Coats' # 'Mind Over Marrow' # 'Headline News' # 'Time Travellers' # 'Treasures Of The Deep' # 'Airport Assistance' # 'Grand Hotel' # 'Chuckle Mart' # 'Record Breakers' Series 7 (Like series 6 the Chucks live in a mill) # 'Spilt Milk' # 'The Hunt for Chalky White' # 'Not In Our Backyard' # 'Another Fine Ness' # 'Power Play' # 'Health Farm' # 'A Clean Sweep' # 'The Missing Piece' # 'The Barge' # 'Pick Your Own' # 'The Final Frontier' # 'My Lucky Number's 9' # 'Clueless Chuckles' # 'Whats Cooking?' # 'Monkery Buisness' Series 8 # 'The Exterminators' # 'Monkey Business' # 'Marquee Madness' # 'Out Of Sight' # 'Football Heroes' # 'Chucklestien' # 'Oh Brother' # 'Lottery Lunacy' # 'Lock In' # 'Charm School' # 'Traction Attraction' # 'Finders Keepers' # 'Costa Lotta' # 'Dear Diary' # 'Steeple Chucks' 'Series 9 # ''Bats in the Belfry'' # ''High Jinx'' # ''Chuckles in Charge'' # ''Digging for Dinosaurs'' # ''Wheels of Misfortune'' # ''Paint Drips'' # ''The Big Day'' # ''Loch Aye'' # ''Lord Chuckle'' # ''Oh Dear What Can the Mattress Be?'' # ''Shipwhrecked'' # ''Put Up Job'' # ''Tailor's Dummies'' # ''Clowning Around'' # ''Kidnapped'' Series 10 ' # 'The Perils of Petrovich' # 'Gold Rush' # 'New Pages' # 'Outward Bounders' # 'The Shout' # 'Flat Broke' # 'Safari Park Keepers' # 'Stop That Stamp!' # 'Night at the Theatre' # 'Auto-Maniacs' # 'Indiana Chuckles' # 'Sleepwalker' # 'Bigfoot' # 'Waiting for Dan' # 'The Gathering' Series 11 #Breakdown'' #''Garden Pests'' #''Matchstick Men'' #''One Man And His Barry'' #''Brothers In Law'' #''Brazil Nuts'' #''Chairmen Chuckles'' #''Stargazing'' #''All At Sea'' #''Getting The Bird'' #''Chuckle And Hyde'' #''Mountain Excitment'' #[[Optical Illusions|''Optical Illusions]] #In the Soup'' #''King of the Castle'' ''Series 12 (In 2004 CBBC shortend all episodes of series 12 to fit in a 15 minute slot) #No Pets Allowed'' #''Lotta Bottle'' #''Spaced Out'' #''Well Suited'' #''King of the Mill'' #''The Maltby Falcon'' #''Mayor Today Gone Tomorrow'' #''Where's Auntie'' #''Out for the Count'' #''Fete Accompli'' #''Double Trouble'' #''Watch the Birdie'' #''Food for Fort'' #''The Real Dan'' #''The Good, the Bad, and the Chuckles'' ''Series 13 (In 2004 CBBC shortend all episodes of series 13 to fit in a 15 minute slot) #Lollipop, Lollipop'' #''Dim Waiters'' #''Wrong Number'' #''Fowl Play'' #''Prize Exhibits'' #''Cousins at War'' #''Let's Get Quizzical'' #''Knights to Remember'' #''Buzz Off'' #''Hairs Apparent'' #''Grounds for Complaint'' #''Lost and Floundering'' #''Ghillie Me, Ghillie You'' #''Send in the Clones'' #''Silence is Golden'' ''Series 14 (Episodes from series 14 to series 21 are 15 minutes) (Every episode in series 14 is connected to a story about a missing ruby) #Safe and Sound'' #''Trouble at Mill'' #''Flat and Apartmental'' #''On the Hoof'' #''Out of this World'' #''All Clued Up'' #''Chips That Pass in the Night'' #''Mission Implausable'' #''Barry the Spider'' #''The Hidden Genius'' #''Run Robot Run'' #''Do As You Are Bid'' #''That Ol' Chuckle Magic'' #''The Men from the Monestery'' #''A Change in the Weather'' ''Series 15 #Messy X-mas'' #''Christmas Chuckle'' #''Keeping It Under Wraps'' #''A Class of their Own'' #''Magnetic Distraction Part 1'' #''Magnetic Distraction Part 2'' #''Magnetic Distraction Part 3'' #''On Your Pike'' #''Bookshop Chuckles'' #''Music Of Time'' #''The Purple Pimple - Kidnap'' #''The Purple Pimple - Mutany'' #''The Purple Pimple - Escape'' #''Storm in a Teashop'' #''War of the Hoses'' 'Series 16' #''For Peats Sake'' #''No Getting Away'' #''On The Verge'' #''Incredible Shrinking Barry Part 1'' #''Incredible Shrinking Barry Part 2'' #''Which Witch is Which?'' #''Bedlam And Breakfast'' #''Mocha Ado About Nothing'' #''The Return of the Purple Pimple'' #''The Whole Tooth'' #''Cross-Country Chuckles'' #''Can Of Worms'' #''Bringing Home Dan'' #''Paul of the Ring'' #''Sherlock Chuckle'' 'Series 17' (The intro is shortend in this series up to now) # Crocodile McChuckle # A Job Well Done # Who's Minding the Store? # Funny Money # The Chuckle and the Pea # The Vengeful Viking # Grande Fromage # Pride and Prejudice # Highway Robbery # Smugglers # The Real Purple Pimple # The Lift # The Diva # Let Them Beat Cake # One's Bitten, Two's Shy ''Series 18 # 'Barryella' # 'Off the Cuff' # 'Skipshape' # 'Don't Lose Your Rag' # 'Alien Antics' # 'Sushi And Sumo' # 'Oompah Oompah' # 'Pretty Polly' # 'Tennis Menace' # 'Hippy Isle' # 'Caterpillar Crisis' # 'The Picnic' # 'Cable Fable' # 'In a Pickle' Series 19 # 'Et Tu Chuckle?' # 'Spook When You're Spooken To' # 'Big Break' # 'Henry VII and his 5th Chuckle' # 'Strictly Chuckle' # 'Sherwood Chuckle' #Oil Well That Ends Well'' # In-Console-Able # Our Latest Model # Tommorow's News # Pandamonium # A Case for the Chuckles # Driving Ambition # Muscling In # Hanging Around ''Series 20 (Series 20 has only 6 episodes as apossed to 15) # 'Mind Your Manors' # 'I Scream Men' # 'Super Zeroes' # 'Jumping Jackpot' # 'Galloping Granddads' # 'Raven Mad' Series 21 (Like series 20, there are only 6 episodes) # 'Prank'd' # 'Top of the Cops' # 'In-a-State Agents' # 'Cops and Jobbers' # 'Dishing Up Trouble' # 'See How They Run' 'Please Note: '''This is the last series of ChuckleVision'. It was confirmed on 2nd December 2013 that the BBC along with the Chuckle Brothers decided to axe the show because it had become less popular with viewers then causing people to stop watching it. This was confirmed by Executive Producer of ChuckleVision (2006-2009) Joe Godfrey and he comments that the show may return in the future, but they have no plans to bring it back. ChuckleVision: 1987-2009 Category:Episodes Category:Content